happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thank You For Mystery
Thank You For Mystery is a HTFF Thanksgiving special. Plot The episode starts with Cuddles placing a turkey on a table in the middle of many other foods. He smiles and looks at everyone else surrounding the table. He sits in an empty seas and starts praying, but a crash is heard. Cuddles leaves the kitchen, telling no one to eat anything. He exits the kitchen and sees the dor busted open. He looks around the living room and see his vent busted open as well. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lumpy feels the urge to use the bathroom, so he exits. Toothy is reading a newspaper saying "Mysterious Figure Still at Large". He says that they hope the police catch him. Giggles then says that they can't handle another crime, attack, or attempted murder. In the living room, Cuddles is peeking cautiously in the vent, but doesn't go in. He picks up his cell phone and calls the cops. In the bathroom, Lumpy is washing his hands. He sees that the handsoap is special pumpkin pie scented. He tries it, and smiles at the fact that it tastes like pie, and starts drinking it, not noticing the ceiling vent opening. A large floating hook goes down from the ceiling. Lumpy takes a break from drinking and sees it dangling in front of him. The hook then goes under his head and goes up the bottom of his head. Blood oozes out of his mouth due to this. The hook goes up, taking Lumpy with it. He screams, sounding a bit weird due to the hook slightly being in his mouth. The other tree friends hear it and go to the bathroom, but it is locked. However, the hook then deactivates once Lumpy touches the ceiling, letting him fall to the floor. Lumpy lands on his feet and tries pulling the hook out, but once he does, it takes his jaw with it. Lumpy falls to the ground, dead. The Mysterious Kidnapper drops from the ceiling on Lumpy's body. Outside the door, Giggles is still trying to open the door, but TMK kicks it open with a force so strong, it crushes Giggles, along with Toothy, on the wall. Petunia runs, but Cuddles kicks TMK in the stomach. TMK clutches his stomach, tumbling backwards, his hood catching onto the hook. Cuddles sees a remote on the ground, saying FOR CRUEL DEATH WITH HOOK, PRESS BUTTON AND SPEAK IN SPEAKER! THE HOOK WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! ' Cuddles presses the button and tells the hook to bring TMK to the ceiling and stay there, even when turned off. The hook brings TMK up to the ceiling and stopped once his head hits the roof. Cuddles then turns off the remote and walks away. Petunia is on the couch scared, and Cuddles tells Petunia that it is all over, and that the cops will arrive soon. A rip is then heard. Cuddles then rushes to the bathroom to find TMK gone, with only his hood on the hook. Petunia is still on the couch, still looking scared, and in the kitchen, a cloaked hand grabs a long carving knife with a sharp tip. The arm then spills a glass of juice in the kitchen, alerting Petunia. She comes in and sees the mess and starts to clean. She then hears footsteps, turns around, and screams, alerting Cuddles. He runs to the kitchen and sees Petunia, with her torso ripped open. Her organs are not in her body, but instead all over the walls. Cuddles turns around to see TMK with black cloth wrapped around his head, exposing a pointy ear. TMK was also wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes. Cuddles backs up to a wall, but then TMK then takes out a nail gun, and shoots it at Cuddles four times, pinning all four of his limbs to the wall. TMK then sticks his knife blade in a fire. A few minutes later, he takes the over 100 degree knife out and walks to Cuddles. Cuddles whimpers, before TMK stabs him repeatedly with the flaming hot knife. Cuddles' organs spill out due to being stabbed multiple times, and his organs, along with his body, light on fire due to the knife being flaming hot. The episode ends with TMK walking out of the house, now on fire, with a bloodied turkey leg in one hand, and his new knife in the other. Moral Watch out for uninvited guests. Deaths * Lumpy gets stabbed in the jaw with a hook, and rips off his jaw when he pulls the hook out. * Giggles gets crushed against a wall. * Petunia is repeatedly stabbed and debowled. Her organs are splattered everywhere. '(Offscreen) * Cuddles is repeatedly stabbed with a knife that is over 100 degrees, until his organs spill out. His dead body and organs are then set on fire. Injuries * Cuddles gets his limbs nailed to the wall with a nail gun. Trivia * This is the first episode where TMK finally kills someone. * The knife that TMK gets in this episode is confirmed to be his signature knife. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes